Emily Rose
)]] Name: Emily Rose Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Role playing games, soccer, languages, music Appearance: Emily is tall for her age at 5"11 and weighs 150 pounds. Her hair was originally a sandy blonde colour but she has dyed it turquoise. Her unusual hair colour makes her stand out, a reason she likes it, but often makes think people think she is a rebel. Her short hair is styled in a pixie cut with a fringe over her left eye. Her face is heart shaped and bony with high cheekbones. She has an aquiline nose with upward slanting eyes and thin lips, with a single ring piercing. She has a wrap around earring in the shape of a dragon over her right ear; the earring was a present from her sister for her 13th birthday and she loves the unique design. She also has three festival wristbands around her right wrist. She has piercing cerulean blue eyes which point upwards at the corner and are deep set in her face. One of her most common mannerisms is raising a single eyebrow in a gesture of sarcasm, irony or surprise. Although thin she is reasonably athletic, without looking unfeminine, she has a slight tan and a few scars both gained during soccer sessions. She predominantly wears black favouring band t shirts, jeans and heavy set boots. True to form on the day of the abduction she was wearing a black band t shirt covered by a red and black hoodie. She was also wearing a chequered belt, black jeans and blue converse half length boots. Biography: Emily was the middle child of Randy and Whitney Rose. Both her parents were in the military and were keen their children were bought up with traditional American values with a deep set love for their country. As such from her birth church and family were central parts of her life. Randy was a captain in the US navy whilst Whitney was a technical sergeant in the US airforce. The pair met during a joint operations between their units, the impending threat of death and mutual compatibility meant the pair had a whirlwind romance. At the end of their term of duty the pair reluctantly left the armed forces to settle down and start a family. They considered it their patriotic duty to start a family imbued with American values to strengthen their great country. Furthermore after the birth of their first child they decided with the new responsibility that it was time to permanently leave active service and find other employment. With her technical and mechanical ability Whitney got a job working for a major defence contractor as an engineer. She raised her daughters until they were old enough to go to school, supported by their army pensions and her husband's job. She slowly increased her number of hours as her children got older making sure to fit her hours around her children. Randy, with his passionate love of America, American values and the armed forces got a job as a recruitment and training sergeant at Tacoma military base. The pair reluctantly moved to Seattle, despite their concerns about its liberal agenda, because Randy felt the job was too good to reject and was based there. Emily was born a single year after her older sister Clare and so from a young age the pair were very close. Their parents were delighted the pair were so close and actively encouraged it as the family was very tight knit. In nursery school Emily was very shy and stayed in her older sister's shadow. Clare on the other hand flourished and was the opposite of her sister being very confident and charismatic. As they were so close Emily told her sister everything and looked forward to telling her sister any new piece of information she found. However, with Clare's new found confidence she found she didn't need her younger sister half as much as Emily needed her. Due to the fact Clare foreshadowed every grade, giving a series of achievements for Emily to emulate, her parents and teachers inevitably found themselves comparing the pair. Even from a young age Clare proved herself to be a gifted academic as well as one of the most popular girls in each grade. Emily was quiet and tended not to speak very much or have too much social interaction, being overshadowed by her sister's achievement, she was quickly discouraged from academic interests. These feelings were not helped by the birth of her younger brother, Ted, as he needed attention and meant that less time was spent on her. Her parents tried their best to encourage Emily displaying her achievements and praising her. However, they were busy with her newborn brother and the house still had more of Clare's achievements than hers. Her sister's achievements hung over the house, despite their parents treating the children equally as part of a close knit family. To an extent they were more impressed with her siblings as their achievements fitted more with what they valued, this became especially true later in their lives. However this became a major social hangup as she believed that her parents preferred her siblings to her and even, in moments of despair, that they didn't love her at all. She knew deep down that they did love her but at times felt they didn't love her as much as her siblings. The one area she really opened up was music, in nursery and at church she loved listening to the music. This was a passion that she would continue throughout her life. Her parents were keen for their children to be fit and realised that starting activities at a young age would help them to be achieve high standards. Emily took up soccer liking the skill, grace and speed of soccer. Her parents were not very pleased feeling it wasn't very ladylike, they preferred her to keep in shape through an exercise regime, rather than sport. However, as it was one of the few areas where she expressed herself and she seemed so miserable when they tried to discourage her she was allowed to continue to play. They decided it was not an issue worth having an argument over as long as it didn't affect more important things like academia. This is an area where she has shown herself to have a streak of real determination, a trait she picked up from her parents, which expressed itself in a desire to be the very best. Seeing the positive influence of music and sport her parents encouraged her to keep these interests as an attempt to improve her confidence. At elementary school Emily took up the piano, something she liked as it was similar to the church organ, as well as continuing her passion for soccer. In some ways Emily's determination to be the best on the sports field was based upon a wish to finally outshine her sister. Emily did grow in confidence during this time but the subconscious feeling that she was forever being unfavourably compared with her sister was a major social hangup for her. Emily still kept herself to herself and was not particularly outgoing or friendly. However, when she made the effort or someone spoke to her she proved herself to have a quick wit and charm which made her friends, especially at the church and on her sport team. During this period of her life Emily met a girl who would significantly change her life. This was her best friend Stephanie, like her she was shy and quiet and over time the pair became very close almost seeming to be kindred spirits. Emily was frustrated that she was overlooked and tried to branch out, however she struggled with her confidence and thus hid behind a wall of sarcasm and cynicism if she failed to connect. Stephanie was dark and cynical and her parents were very liberal, as such Emily became introduced to a whole way of thinking. She was initially shocked by the idea of questioning America and the degree of expression against the rather strict and rigid ideas of her parents. This was the first time Emily really questioned her own belief system and through debate and discourse with her friend she found she could not justify herself. This was initially a huge identity crisis for Emily who then came to seek a new identity. This was also the first time she drifted at all from her family and especially her sister, perhaps facilitated by her own hang ups and her inferiority complex. Her best friend guided her through this and it made them even closer. Around her teenage years she found herself dismissing true American values. Namely she dismissed the ideas of America's predestined greatness ie that it was the will of God as his chosen people that America was the greatest country in the world, America's superiority and a very conservative agenda negating any form of liberalism. Her new found political beliefs turned her into as much of a cynic as Stephanie, this was coupled with natural feelings of teenage rebellion. Independently, Emily found a love of the Gothic, she loved the unique identity, the visual and the nihilistic cynicism (reflecting her own confusions). She was however torn between her family and her new found image and beliefs. She knew that any expression of these values would lead to her being cast out by her parents. This has caused a tension in her interactions but she is still terrified of the idea of losing them. She tones down her fashion choices to keep her parents and family happy and never listens to music without headphones. In her house she wears dark clothing but no band t shirts and no explicit shows of her new fashion or music. Knowing her parents would be furious at what they considered offensive choices she thus hides it. At the very end of middle school she also had her first kiss, she was surprised to feel nothing far from the feelings of joy and the butterflies she had been promised. It was also the cause of a major argument between her and Stephanie, who told her best friend that the guy was simply using her and wasn't good enough for her. Since early in their friendship Emily had had strange feelings and even dreams relating to her friend which she tried to repress based on the last vestiges of her parents beliefs. Emily was always very close to Stephanie, maybe even beyond the level of best friends and the pair were inseparable throughout school. It was the extent that she missed her best friend during this row that really confirmed to her that she was attracted to her. As such rumours began to surface in school that the pair were more than friends. Although Seattle as a whole and the school were unworried by her sexuality she still denied the rumours so her homophobic family did not found out. The rumours even spread to Clare, who made her sister swear she wasn't so depraved, and then Clare sought to use her reputation to quash the rumours as she considered it a deep insult to her sister's character. Emily was deeply upset by her sister's comment which undermined her confidence and she felt sickened at herself feeling she truly was a freak. Things reached a climax at the dance to celebrate the end of middle school where the pair kissed, Emily had long since suspected she was attracted to her best friend and this confirmed her feeling. The pair kissed whilst they were alone and in private and as such it never reached the high school gossip mill. Stephanie came to school the next day happy and excited that she was finally going to come out and date her best friend. Emily however had disappeared, she was terrified that her parents and sister would find out and was trying to decide between the girl of her dreams and the family which are so central to her. She threw herself into her family life, despite having largely rejected the church and their ideals, though she still adheres lip service to them. Although by this time she had largely rejected her parents' conservatism she still struggled not to think that being a lesbian made her a freak and unnatural. Emily was desperate to preserve her reputation in front of her family and as such she decided to not come out and enter a relationship, for fear of their reaction. Eventually, the two had a long conversation where Emily begged her best friend not to come out, knowing this would only make the rumours worse, though she was more worried that she would tell everyone about their kiss. She wanted to go back to their status quo but Stephanie was unwilling to be her dirty little secret. Emily nursed her heartbreak alone and a few months later Stephanie moved away, to attend a private high school in a different part of Seattle, and the pair lost contact. Seeing her sadness and distracted state Stephanie's parents had decided it was time for a change, furthermore they felt this school would help her fulfil her potential. Emily was paranoid that if she so much as mentioned Stephanie again the rumours would restart this was coupled with a desire to forgot the incident. She knew she was still attracted to Stephanie and wanted to sever the tie as she didn't think she would be able to be friends as it would be too painful. This incident has had a lasting effect on Emily, she is desperate to undo any perceived damage to her reputation in her family and friends' eyes, and more pertinently try to remove such a painful memory. Similarly, when she entered high school Emily tried to forge herself a new reputation and identity. Perhaps her own social hangups coupled with her cold cynicism stopped her from reaching the very top of the social ladder. However, she did manage to make herself something of a new reputation, away from rumours of her sexuality, through her role in the sports team and by making more of an effort. This was coupled with her sister's positive influence. She continued to hide her sexuality from her new found friends, a fact which caused her tension and stress. At this time Emily first encountered roleplaying games, the escapist element as well as being the heroine appealed to her. A friend of hers had been begging her to play for months but she had said no considering it geeky and below her newfound reputation. However, one weekend when her friends were away she agreed to play and quickly became hugely keen on the game, spending a lot of her free time on it. She still will vehemently deny playing in front of any of her cooler friends. The insecurities which plagued her during elementary school were still present she feared that people would reject her and she would be a total loser again, despite the relative acceptance of Seattle. During this time she kept up her sports and music and was often seen during school wearing her headphones and listening to it at top volume. She loves Gothic rock, darkwave and metal music, their darker themes and cynicism chiming well with her. She still plays the piano and has taken up the guitar more recently in order to play in a band. Her younger brother by this time had become the quarterback of the middle school football team. Emily resented the amount of praise her brother from his football when she felt overlooked for her sporting achievements. She felt the amount of praise her brother got for playing football was not equal to the amount she got for playing soccer. Around this time she began to feel even more insecure with her sister being made head cheerleader and campaigning for school office and her younger brother being the school quarterback. In order to shed her apparent reputation, something she worried about although many of her colleagues were unworried Emily tried to repress her sexuality from her family and found herself getting a few dates and interest from boys. She went through the motions of a relationship with a few dates but did not feel anything for them. She felt the need to date in order to convince her schoolmates, and more pertinently her family, that she was straight. It wasn't that they suspected anything as much as that she was paranoid of them starting to ask questions about her love life. Her mother and sister both had very idealistic ideas of romance and dating. As such she had a very clear idea of what she wanted from a relationship and a stereotypical view of romance. Her confusion over why her experiences didn't chime with the picture of true love and the magic of romance confused her when she was younger. As much as she tried to ignore it she knew that she only truly felt attraction to other girls, giving her the feelings she had been promised by the idealised picture of love she got from her family. Though they would be appalled at the way she was applying it. Emily had largely given up on academia because of her sister's achievements, as even her best efforts were shown up. As such she attempted to get through school with the absolute minimum effort. Due to her grades her parents have decided she can't be trusted and have imposed a rigid structure on her hoping to make her more disciplined. As such when she gets in from school she has to do all her work at the kitchen table and show her parents before she is allowed to do any social activity. This coupled with her desire to get into the diplomatic services has increased her grades but has put a bit of a strain on her relations with her parents. She didn't really use to try in most of her subjects coasting through. The one exception was language classes, Emily found herself to have a natural affinity for these subjects, this may again be a case of making a new facet to herself and her identity. She speaks French and Spanish. Her French is of the higher standard though she gets A's in both French and Spanish. Emily would like to get a job in the diplomatic services where she can use her language skills. Her dream job however, is to be either a world famous musician or to play soccer professionally and for her country. Clare has accepted a place to study law at Harvard after her graduation. Emily misses her sister and still frequently speaks to her sister. In school she is naturally quiet and content for her friends to chat without saying much. She often keeps herself to herself only commenting after consideration during conversation and lessons. After her sister left she threw herself into keeping busy with sport, music, academia at her parents' behest and her friends. A lot of her friends share interests with her and as such are keen musicians or sports people. However, this is not exclusively true and Emily likes people with a sharp wit or something slightly different about them. This is difficult to define but is loosely speaking a spark of charisma or simply being unusual. He relationship with her sister is complicated because it is partly soured by Emily's inferiority complex and thus a twinge of jealousy. However, the two sisters played together from a young age and were always taught family is vitally important. As such it was important to Clare that she was always there for her younger sister with advice or help. Thus, unusually they have kept very close throughout their lives. However, her sister does agree wholeheartedly with her parents' ideology and such despite their closeness she has not told her sister of her new beliefs or sexuality. Like with her parents' this has created a strain, particularly with her sister but with all her family. However, they are still a closely knit group. Emily and Ted are reasonably close as the family is tight knit but she always felt closer to her sister. The two are pretty different, although they share a love of sport, Ted is stubborn, driven and very politically minded as well as sharing Clare's popularity. Her relations with her parents are more complicated as she dearly loves her parents but is frustrated that they seem to favour her siblings over her. This feeling was partly created by her sister overshadowing her every move and partly because her sister's art, stories and grades were displayed throughout the house. As such she seemed to be literally hanging over her and creating a standard to be emulated. Her parents made a great effort to praise her academic interests and display her achievements to try and help her out. However, her achievements were still overshadowed by the numerous achievements of her sister. In fact despite the attempts to increase her confidence Emily never quite shifted the belief that she wasn't as good as her sister. This was more her own insecurities than her parents actually ignoring her. Her own academic interests quickly petered out and so her own achievements very rarely were displayed. Furthermore, recently she has felt tension over the increasing ideological differences with her family. Her parents are stubborn and controlling believing anyone that lives under their roof does so by their rules. This is a family trait but they are willing to compromise only where the issue does not affect the core values they hold. For example they are happy for Emily to play soccer as long as it does not affect her academia, which is central to getting a good job, or her American values. This is a major reason Emily fears her parents' reaction and does not tell them her new beliefs or sexuality. Her world views were radically changed by her short relationship with Stephanie since then, if anything, they have become more jaded and cynical. She has largely rejected organised religion as a method of controlling other people and self justification for moral failings. However, she still pays lip service to attending church, and does believe in a lot of moral and ethical code of conduct entrenched within Christianity. Her unvoiced views on America are that they hide a cynical and greedy agenda behind the trappings of nationalism and protecting their people. Advantages: Emily is athletic and sporty and may be able to get allies amongst the sporting clique. Disadvantages: Her own sarcasm and cynical disposition may lead to her getting isolated as she does not always communicate well with people she doesn't know, partly she can be jaded and cynical and may not trust others very easily. Furthermore her bright hair may make her stand out and unable to hide. As she is already under get strain keeping her beliefs and sexuality quiet she may especially struggle under the new pressure and go to pieces under this new pressure. Furthermore her sister's comments and her hangups mean she may lack the self confidence and mental attributes to progress very far in the game, especially nearer the end. Designated Number: Female student No. 011 --- Designated Weapon: Battery Powered Flood Light Conclusion: How illuminating. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by aristea. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: aristea, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: Maximilian Sawyer Collected Weapons: Battery Powered Flood Light (designated weapon) Allies: 'Harry Hanley '''Enemies: 'Maximilian Sawyer 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Emily wakes up disorientated in the northern town at the quad, alone and feeling the after effects of the knock out gas. As her mind becomes clearer and she realises the situation, she tries to calm herself down by getting her weapon, but when she finds it grows enraged and tries to push it over. She fails and falls on her face, lying on the floor banging her fists on the floor. After a while she gets up and sticks around the quad for hours, playing with the different equipment there as she contemplated what she should do, eventually coming to the conclusion of forming an alliance for protection and leaves the playground reluctantly with her weapon in tow. She makes her way to Shelson's beach with the intent to relax under the assumption taht no one would play that early. and sees Rutherford Roger Jr. and Matthew Young having a conversation further up the beach unknowning of her presence as she lied down and rested. However, as the two conversed and against her judgement, Emily walked over and introduced herself with her hands up to show herself as unnarmed. Though, both boys leave not long after and Emily is left at the beach. After a while, she leaves as well. Eventually Emily teams up with Harry Hanley and both are staking out the woods for killer Maximilian Sawyer after Harry, having encountered Max before his killings decided that he wasn't going to let him get away with his award from the terrorists. As they hide and try to formulate a plan for what to do with him, an injured Max walks by making his way to the Nuclear Living Site. The two spring to action with Emily using her floodlight to shine in Max's face along with a warning, but before she could compete her sentence, Max fires his shotgun at her which hits her around the facial region and she dies immediatly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Hey, every great battle scene needs a sacrificial character at the very start. You were competent at dying first, at least. - ''Andrew Denning '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Stop,(...) Drop your gun. You're-" ''-- Emily's last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Emily, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Dark Tony Hawk Is Born *Kick Balls V5: *Nacer *Don't Know How to Have Fun *Everyone Dies Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Emily Rose. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students